


you can have the jacket if i can get your number

by soobasaur



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), M/M, Strangers to Lovers, felix as a sexy stranger you see once in ur life, hyunjin and jisung are roommates, hyunjin baker era?!, jilix, jisung is a slut for thrift stores but i'm a slut for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobasaur/pseuds/soobasaur
Summary: Jisung and Felix both reach for the same jacket at a thrift store, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	you can have the jacket if i can get your number

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this on a tiktok and had to write a fic about it

Jisung was a slut for thrift stores, it didn’t matter where he was or what he was doing but the moment he saw one he would abandon his prior errands and strut in. He didn’t really know why he was so addicted, it could be the fact that he liked knowing everything there was owned by someone else, or that he’s just a broke college student and has a fashion taste his wallet cannot support.

Call him creepy but he could spend hours wandering through the aisles and touching every little knick knack that caught his attention, resulting in an apartment filled to the brim with weird things. His roommate Hyunjin’s least favorites being a weird donald duck figurine riding a banana floaty, and a detailed drawing of Ronald McDonald eating out a chicken.

Jisung loved thrift stores.

So in the middle or trying to get groceries, (all he really needed was an egg since Hyunjin had recently become baking obsessed and needed to make brownies), but he got sidetracked after seeing a familiar sign at the side of the road.

He forgot about Hyunjin in an instant and turned into the abandoned parking lot, Heart Attack by Chuu blasting through as he pulled into one of the many available spots.

The less people the more of a chance he’ll find something cool.

After walking in he headed towards the clothing sections and hummed as he skimmed through garments varying from cow print onesies to glow in the dark shorts. His eyes laid upon the gem hidden in between, a rough denim Levis jacket that would look lovely on his body.

It lured him closer and right as his hand grasped the rugged material he felt a soft sensation upon his knuckles, looking up and to his side as his eyes met with a boy who carried the same look of surprise on his face.

He was frozen from the other male’s chiseled jaw that could rival roman statues and the scattering of freckles across his cheeks, his blonde hair was covered by a beanie but Jisung could still make out the silver earrings hanging on his ear and the urge to tug on his was rushing through his fingers.

After a couple seconds of silence it was like the bubble around them broke and they both started arguing over who saw it first.

“My hand is literally underneath yours, what more proof could you need?” Jisung huffed, tugging the jacket closer to him.

“My hand was closer we both just happened to be aiming for the same spot,” the other male’s deep voice drew out, giving a light smirk as he tugged it closer.

And since Jisung was an exceptionally nice person and felt like bestowing his kindness on this male, not just because he was insanely hot but also because he could feel his phone vibrating, presumingly from Hyunjin’s texts asking him where he was and if he had gotten his eggs yet.

“You can have it,” Jisung smiled, letting go of the jacket and watching as it fell limply into the other’s hands, who held an astounded expression on his face.

“Oh, well thank you!” The blonde replied as he shot him a toothy grin, turning towards the cash registers. Jisung watched as he paid for the jacket and walked out the store, the door’s bell snapping him out of his trance as he walked back to his car empty handed. His head hung a little dejectedly as he shot back Hyunjin a text that he was almost there, an obvious lie as he was still at the thrift store.

As he went to open his car’s door, his hand came against a plastic bag instead. A little suspicious, but also intrigued, Jisung slid the bag off the handle and peered inside, his eyebrows shooting up in shock as he recognized the blue denim inside.

On top of the jacket was an old receipt with a message scrawled out in red pen.

_**I lied, you saw the jacket first ;) you can have the jacket and my number <3** _  
_**\- Lee Felix** _

_**Text me?** _  
_**586-XXX-XXXX** _

He later retells the story to Hyunjin as his friend half haphazardly baked brownies, ignoring his best friend’s protests as to how this so-called Lee Felix could be a creep and was just trying to kidnap him.

But Jisung couldn’t help the smile etched across his face as he saved the new contact.

_**Sexy Jean Jacket Boy** _

_Lee Felix_ Jisung tested out on his tongue, _I could get used to that_ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! hope you enjoyed this short thing i wrote in half an hour. if i can come up with something i might make a part two where they go out!! i rlly want to so look out for that :D leave a comment if you enjoyed please, it'll make me rlly happy >3<
> 
> let's be friends! hmu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/feIixsbf)


End file.
